Can't Sleep
by MOVED NOT HERE GONE ETC
Summary: A story from my old account. Damien x Jack  Jack is having trouble sleeping now that Erik isnt sharing his room anymore how can Damien help? One Shot


Title: **Can't Sleep**  
Category: Books » House of Night  
Author: Ishamaru Butterfly  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/General  
Published: 07-21-09, Updated: 07-21-09  
Chapters: 1, Words: 1,638

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

"Hey Damien..." Jack quietly crept across the room to where Damien sat in a chair in front of a T.V.

"Hey Jack what's wrong, I thought you were going to bed." Damien held his arms open and Jack climbed into his boyfriends lap.

"I was but I'm having trouble sleeping with Erik gone. I'm glad he changed and became an adult vamp and all but I can't sleep alone."

"Do you wanna come stay with me? I don't have a roommate or anything so..." Jack blushed violently at just the thought of sleeping anywhere near Damien.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Jack it was just a suggestion."

"Damien .I...I didn't mean no. I...I just mean...I don't know what I mean."

"you mean your nervous about sleeping in my room with me but you still want to." Jack nodded and smiled.

"yeah; your lack of fancy vocabulary shows that somethings up with you too though."

"It's just the whole thing with Z it maddening...it's...vexatious."

"Is me picking on you vocabulary making it better?" Jack joked

"No but I think I know something you can do that will."

"Okay, what?"

"Kiss me." Damien whispered pulling Jack a little closer.

"Okay." Jack hesitantly leaned in and kissed Damien's lips softly. It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss Damien because he did really he did but the blush in his cheeks seemed to cloud his mind and he pulled away before the kiss could deepen.

"Jack..."Damien whispered "you always do that,you always pull away."

"I'm sorry"

"So, are you going to stay in my room tonight or not?"

"will we have to share a bed?'

"does it matter?"

"...no."

"yes we would be sharing my bed."

"Okay yes, I want to stay with you tonight."

"Then you have to give me a kiss, a real kiss."

"Okay." Jack moved in closer again this time his arms locked around Damien's neck and his knees settled on either side of his waist. He felt Damien's tongue slide across his bottom lip and his mouth automatically opened. The kiss was becoming hot and passionate and despite his blush Jack was enjoying it. As the need for air approached they broke apart but Damien still held Jack close in his arms.

"Damien I think I should go to bed now I feel a little dizzy." Damien chuckled

"Okay Jack I'll be up in a little while I'm just going to finish this movie."

"What movie?"

"RENT"

"do you mind if I sit and watch too?"

"of course not." Jack settled himself back into Damien's lap and Damien pushed play it had just gotten to the song "I'll Cover You" Jack ended up laughing as he sang Angels part and Damien sung Collins.

A while later the movie was off and Jack was asleep in Damien's lap. Damien smiled and kissed Jack's forehead before easily lifting his slender frame and carrying Jack to his bedroom. Damien looked at his boyfriend asleep in his bed and had a sudden need to control his hormones. Jack looked kinda hot in his current state which was odd, Jack was normally cute not hot or sexy, now he was.

Jack was sprawled out across Damien's bed wearing plain black pajama pants made of a thin material and a white t-shirt that had somehow managed to get hitched up at the middle of it somewhere. Damien had to tell himself to close his jaw. He turned from his boyfriend and went to change into his pajamas.

Damien returned to find Jack awake and leaning his head against the wall muttering to himself.

"Hey babe, I thought you were out for the night."

"Since when do you call me babe?"

"Since now I felt like it." Damien smiled and sat down on his bed next to Jack. "What's wrong? Are you still freaked about staying in here?"

"N...no I just...I wanted to try something and now...now I'm too scared..." Jack was looking at his hands and fidgeting.

"Jack," Damien lifted Jack's chin gently and looked into his eyes. "Don't be afraid especially if it has to do with me." Jack was silent and stared into Damien's face for a while before he spoke.

"I love you Damien, and I...I uh...I want to..." Jack fell silent his face was red and he had pulled Damien's blanket up around himself.

"you want to what Jack?" Damien asked He climbed into the bed and slid between Jack and the wall if possible Jack's blush deepened.

"Damien..." Jack was cut off by Damien biting softly on his ear causing Jack to gasp loudly.

"What do you want Jack?"

"Uh...N...nothing let's just go to sleep" Jack tried to move away from Damien but was stopped by Damien's arms wrapped firmly around his waist.

"Jack stop,look at me" Jack did as Damien said. Damien's lips contacted with Jack's within seconds and the kiss was even hotter and sweeter than the one they had shared downstairs. They eventually broke apart.

"Jack,I don't want to pressure you so if...if you want to go farther don't hesitate to ask me."

"Damien, I want to but I'm nervous." Damien smiled.

"Jack if I do something you don't like tell me."

"O...okay" Damien gently pulled Jack around to face him. Damien kissed him again but this time he let his hands wander. His fingers ran lightly down Jack's clothed chest and down to hold the younger man's hips. Damien let the one kiss shift into another. Damien pulled Jack down so that he was laying flat on his back with Jack laying on top of him, their lips still connected. Damien broke their kiss then let his lips drift to more interesting areas.

"Damien," Jack nearly moaned as Damien's lips and tongue and teeth assaulted his neck careful not to leave marks. Damien let his hand slide from Jack's hip to his thigh which Damien brought up against his hip. They were now in a very interesting position and Jack's face had returned to the bright red hue of a cherry yet again. Damien chuckled.

"Can I go farther Jack?" Jack nodded and mumbled yes through his hormone induced glaze. Damien let his hand go back up Jack's leg and across the front of his pants and gently rubbed the bulge that resided there. Jack moaned and moved his hips up to meet Damien's hand. Damien connected their lips again and his mouth was filled with small moans as he continued to rub Jack through his thin black pajamas. He broke apart panting a little himself.

"Can I go farther?" He asked clearly hoping the answer was yes. Jack's voice was unusually strong when he answered.

"yes please Damien please fuck me." Damien sat up in astonishment and Jack groaned at the loss of his hand.

"Jack, what the hell did you just say?"

"Uh," Jack blushed "I said please fuck me." his voice was soft and shy and he looked away from Damien "I...I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that from you."

"Jack, you got any lube?"

"huh?"

"do you have any lube? I'm not gonna do this without it you'd be limping for a week." A smile came to Jack's face but it quickly fell.

"No,I don't have any."

"Oh well,I have some we can use." Damien chuckled and got up off the bed to rummage through a dresser drawer. He resurfaced with a small tube that had the label ripped off of it.

"Are you sure about this Jack?" Damien asked sitting back down on the bed. "I don't want to pressure you." Jack put a finger to Damien's lips "Just shut up and do this." he whispered before laying back onto Damien's pillows. It was then that Damien noticed Jack had removed his shirt and that the pajama pants were awfully low and had a fairly large bulge in them.

"Jack, do you realize how sexy you look right now?"

"No,you'll have to show me." Damien smiled at Jack's words.

"All right , well..." Damien took off his own shirt and got closer to Jack so he could whisper in his boyfriend's ear. "you look so sexy that you're kinda reminding me of Jack Twist from Brokeback Mountain." Damien kissed and licked at Jack's ear and listened to him moan softly. Damien grinned and then moved lower he kissed and nipped Jack's neck and then chest and then stomach.

"Jack,take your pants off." Damien sat up and began removing his own. Jack slid his pants off revealing a semi-erect member.

Damien lowered his lips to Jack's lips again and then spread lube on his fingers.

"ok Jack ready." Jack nodded and Damien thrust a finger into Jack's hole. Soon he added two fingers then he pulled them out completely. Damien grabbed the lube again and covered himself with it then he thrust himself into Jack. Jack groaned loudly.

"Move Damien" Jack gasped. Damien moved he thrust himself in and out of Jack repeatedly moans and gasps from the two teens filled the room and soon it was filled with simultaneous screams of pleasure. Damien fell to the side and panting pulled Jack close.

"I love you." he whispered

"I love you too" Jack said sleepily "I'm going to sleep now." Jack pulled the blanket over himself and hence Damien and the two of them fell asleep in each

others arms.


End file.
